The University of Miami School of Medicine has demonstrated excellence in performing clinical and basic research dealing with the health problems associated with drug abuse. To bring together multidisciplinary approaches to ongoing drug abuse-related research, the University of Miami School of Medicine has recently established the Comprehensive Drug Research Center (CDRC). The programs described in this application relate to the timely topics of the toxicological consequences of cocaine abuse, perinatal cocaine exposure, and drugs of abuse as possible co-factors for human immune deficiency (HIV) infection. The state-of-the-art Finnigan GC/MS /DS Ion Trap Witness System will significantly enhance the PHS-funded projects and provide new research directions. The proposed system is optimally configured and fully capable of meeting present, as well as, the future requirements of the major users in this application. This proposal discusses the specific application of the Finnigan MAT GC/MS/DS Witness System by PHS-funded investigators within the Departments of Neurology and Cellular and Molecular Pharmacology (Dr. Deborah Mash), the Departments of Epidemiology and Cancer and Oncology (Dr. Clyde McCoy), and the Department of Psychiatry (Dr. Bryan Page), the Departments of Psychiatry and Molecular Biology (Dr. Paul Shapshak), the Department of Psychology (Dr. Tiffany Fields) and the Division of Neonatology (Dr. Emmalee S. Bandstra). We propose to house the GC/MS at the toxicology laboratories at the Metro-Dade County Medical Examiner Department. The newly constructed facility is located immediately adjacent to the University of Miami School of Medicine/Jackson Memorial Hospital complex.